Scientist
The Scientist is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and serves as the healer class for the zombie faction. He uses his Goo Blaster as his primary weapon and has 100 health. He is mainly used for close-range combat, as he cannot shoot very far at long-distance. He can use his Warp to enter and exit a fight and to move around quicker, he can heal zombies with his Zombie Heal Station, and can also blow up plants with his Sticky Explody Balls. Description The Scientist's technical wizardry allows him to warp in close to his enemies, where he can cause the most damage. He can also drop a Zombie Healing Station for himself and his teammates. Variants *Chemist *Physicist *Dr. Toxic *Astronaut *Marine Biologist *Archaeologist *Dr. Chester (Garden Warfare only) *Paleontologist *Zoologist (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Goo Blaster is the primary weapon of the Scientist. These facts are for one that is fully upgraded. *The base close range damage per hit is 33 and critical is 73 *The base medium range damage per hit and critical is 22 *The base long range damage per hit and critical is 22 *The ammo in a clip is 6 *The reload time is 2.2 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is semi-auto *The bloom is low Abilities Sticky Explody Ball The Scientist hurls a Sticky Explody Ball, which can stick to walls, floors and ceilings. If a Plant comes near the Sticky Explody Ball, it will explode and deal 50 damage to the nearby Plant. Warp The Scientist can teleport to a location in preferential vision. The player can warp up stairs, around corners, etc. Zombie Heal Station The Scientist drops down a Zombie Heal Station, which shoots out purple goo which can heal nearby zombies. It has 75 health. Mega Heal Bomb An alternative of the Sticky Explody Ball. The Scientist can throw a Mega Heal Bomb, which can roll around for a few seconds before exploding and healing zombies near it by 50 health, which is useful for healing groups of zombies. Energy Warp An alternative of Warp. The Scientist turns into pure energy, and is able to move around as he warps, making him invincible in the process. However Plants can see where you are and can wait until you return to your real form to vanquish you. Armored Heal Station An alternative of the Zombie Heal Station. The Armored Heal Station has more health than the original heal station, however it heals at a slower rate than the Zombie Heal Station and explodes at the same time as the Zombie Heal Station. Sticky Cheetah Ball An alternative of the Sticky Explody Ball, the Sticky Cheetah Ball is orange and black in colour and deals 75 damage when it explodes. Cheesy Warp An alternative of Warp, the Cheesy Warp works the same as Warp, except it deals 30 damage to all Plants in its tracks. Cheetah Heal Station An alternative of the Zombie Heal Station, the Cheetah Heal Station heals faster than the normal heal station, however it explodes after half the time it takes for a regular heal station to explode. Weapon Upgrades Perfect Rapid Reloader A perfect rapid reloader is the most optimized and energy efficient way to reload quickly. Higher Capacity Goo Tanks Goo tank capacity increased resulting in more ammo capacity. Zomboss Enhanced Goo Zomboss enhanced goo scientifically designed to cause more damage and tastes better too! Gallery Scientist_Zombie_PvZFB.jpg|Another image of the Scientist 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|A Scientist being eaten by a Chomper Images_(83).jpg|Scientist's Stickerbook Entry Sci_Pack.png|Scientist's Level Pack Teleport.jpg|Scientist after going through a teleporter Trivia *In Garden Ops, there is a special wave called 'For Science' in which he and all his variants appear *The Scientist has the most abilities out of any character, with a total of nine Category:Zombies Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Scientist Variants Category:Variants